My Sweet Panda
by IceAgeFan
Summary: A Kung Fu Master is called to the Valley to stop a new foe. Tigress develops a crush for the Master and Po (her boyfriend) gets jealous when she starts to flirt with him. But what happens, benefits both their relationship and themselves as individuals.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: New TiPo multishot, for everyone comlaining about the lack of TiPo in my OC oneshot series. NOTE: If you haven't read my Oneshot series you might not understand some of the stuff in the story. Then again you might, I'm just saying.  
**_

Po and Crane were out on a mission that Master Shifu had sent them on. There was a rogue Snow Leopard in the forest that kept coming into the Valley and terrorising it and Po as well as Crane had to stop the evil Snow Leopard from anything else. They were going along normally and talking about the Snow Leopard.

"What do you know about this Snow Leopard?" Asked Po as he walked with Crane to where the Snow Leopard hides out. Crane then looked at Po and responded.

"Nothing, this is a new enemy for all of us" Said Crane as they then seen the Snow Leopard in the distance. They headed off for him.

"Come on, lets get him" Said Po, as he and Crane went after the Snow Leopard. The Snow Leopard seen the two Masters coming and took his stance. Po and Crane reached the rouge and started to engage. Po swung his fist at the rogue and it connected with his fist, as the Snow Leopard then decked Po and Roundhouse kicked him into the tree. Po hit the tree dazed and out. Crane flew in for a surprise attack, but the Snow Leopard was much quicker than it seemed. He grabbed Crane by the neck and punched his face, before swinging him around and then throwing him into a tree. With both Masters defeated the Snow Leopard escaped and left Po and Crane defeated. They wondered what just happened and needed to get back to the Jade Palace fast. They travelled and eventually got there, where they seen the Five and Shifu in the Hall of Warriors talking. They went up and stood beside their lovers. Po stood beside Tigress, his lover and Crane stood beside Viper, his lover. They then spoke to Shifu.

"Master we could not stop the Snow Leopard, he was too good for us and we failed" Said Po, as he and Crane bowed and looked at their Master. Monkey and Mantis started laughing at the two males as they then spoke.

"You got defeated by an itty bitty, kitty cat?" Said Mantis as Monkey then spoke.

"Whats the matter guys, cat got your tongues?" Said Monkey, as Mantis and him started laughing loudly. Tigress and Viper didn't like the guys mocking their boyfriends, so they hit them both. Tigress hit Monkey and Viper hit Mantis.

"Stop it you two, leave our boyfriends alone!" Said Tigress as she threatened them, causing them to stop talking and become silent immediately out of pure fear. She then kissed Po's lips making him smile and calm down.

"Don't worry honey, we all lose sometimes, I still love you and always will" Said Tigress as she cuddled him. Po cuddled her back as he smiled. He loved Tigress to the end of the universe and back and was glad he had her as his girlfriend.

"Love you too Tigress, my kitten and will forever" Said Po, as Tigress giggled. She loved it when Po called her cute little nicknames like "kitten" or "angel", it warmed her heart. Shifu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and then spoke to them.

"I have asked for the help of a Master who knows Kung Fu and is a Master of the Way of the Voice" Said Shifu, as everyone's eyes widened when he mention the Way of the Voice.

"This person knows the Thu'um?" Said Po, as he looked at his Master. Shifu nodded and was about to speak, when Zeng came in.

"Master Shifu, he's here" Said Zeng, as he looked at Shifu.

"Bring him here" Said Shifu, as they all looked at see who would walk through the door. What they seen, made them gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter**_

"Master Shifu, he's here" Said Zeng, as he looked at Shifu.

"Bring him here" Said Shifu, as they all looked at see who would walk through the door. What they seen, made them gasp. A male South Chinese Tiger walked into the room towards Shifu. He had on a training vest similar to Tigress, only the main vest was Black instead of red and the vine patterns as well as the trim were Silver, instead of Gold and Black. He held a staff that was much fancier than the staff Shifu held. And on his waist he had two Daedric swords. He also had 4 Shirikens on his waist in a line. He had White fur w\ Black stripes and sea Blue eyes. He was to be honest...Very handsome. He walked up to Shifu and greeted the Red Panda.

"Greetings Master Shifu, I was sent by my Master to help you" Said the male Tiger, as he smiled at Shifu. The small Master smiled back and gave his response.

"Yes Master Andrew, thank you for coming in this time of need" Said Shifu, as he bowed to Andrew. Andrew chuckled and bowed back before speaking.

"No problem Master Shifu, how can I help you?" Said Andrew, as he looked at Shifu for an answer. The small Red Panda had other ideas though.

"Well first I'll introduce you to my students" Said Shifu, as he gestured to the six warriors to the side. Andrew nodded and Shifu began to speak.

"Let me introduce you first to my team" Said Shifu as he then gestured at the Five.

"This is Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and finally...Tigress, the Furious Five" Said Shifu, as the Five all looked on at the Tiger Master. Except Tigress was amazed by this Tiger and was staring at him whilst smiling a bit. Po noticed this and became a wee bit annoyed with this Tiger. They didn't need help, they could easily take out this stupid Snow Leopard. Andrew smiled at all the Five and then spoke.

"Hey guys, I'm Master Andrew, 1st Elder God of Skyrim, Master at High Hrothgar, Master of the Super Six & Dovahkiin, nice to meet you all" Said Andrew as he smiled at them. Tigress was the first and only one to respond.

"Hi! I'm Tigress nice to meet you" Said Tigress in a girly voice and manner, twirling a strand of fur and holding out her right paw for Andrew to shake. The male Tiger Master was a bit confused to the female's behaviour, but shook it anyway.

"Hello Tigress, nice to meet you too" Said Andrew, as he then looked at Shifu, to show him the final and best student...Po.

"Finally this is my best student. This is the Master Po Ping, the Dragon Warrior" Said Shifu, as he gestured to the now annoyed Panda. He didn't like this guy coming in and making his Tigress fall for him.

"Hello Dragon Warrior, it is a pleasure to meet you" Said Andrew, as he smiled at Po. But the Panda just didn't care.

"Yeah you too" Said Po emotionlessly, as he leaned back against the wall.

"I've heard of your two victories and they are very impressive. Not many Masters can defeat such villains using the methods you used, me included" Said Andrew, as he looked at the Panda. Po though challenged Andrew, as he thought that he was threatening his relationship with Tigress.

"I challenge you" Said Po, as he looked into Andrew's eyes. The male Tiger seemed confused, as he tried to figure out what the challenge was for.

"Why do you wish this?" Said Andrew as he looked confusingly at the Panda. Po glared him and mocked him harshly.

"What? Kitty cat can't fight? Pfft, pathetic" Said Po, as Andrew's and the Five's eyes widened at his comment.

"Po! Control yourself!" Shouted Shifu, as he tried to get Po to stop and stand down. Tigress just stood and watched the confrontation with interest.

"No it's ok Master Shifu if Po wishes to challenge me here, then let him" Said Andrew, as he got into his stance. Po got into his and then the fight began. But it was over in a second. Po swung his fist into Andrew, but the Tiger Master blocked it and Roundhouse Kicked the Panda's chest, causing him to fly back and hit the wall, he then got up with a hateful glare towards the Tiger Master. Everyone else stood there with wide eyes, as they all stood in amazement at the Tiger Master. Tigress was stunned with Andrew, he had just disposed of her boyfriend in a second, with one move. Mantis then broke the silence.

"Did you see that?" Said Mantis as Tigress then responded with a surprising comment.

"Yes and it was...Amazing" Said Tigress as she looked on dreamily at Andrew. The Tiger Master turned around and spoke.

"I am honoured by your comment" Said Andrew as he bowed with his usual bow and then looked in the direction of the Five. Tigress thought he was looking at her though and continued looking dreamily at him. Time seemed to slow down for Tigress as she took in the male Tiger. It was short lived though as Viper then noticed something.

"Are you blushing?" Said Viper, as she noticed slight hints of red through Tigress' fur. Tigress snapped out of her thoughts quickly, answering in the same manner, but it was more casual as she tried to cover up, failing miserably in the process.

"No" Said Tigress, although she knew she was, she just lied to cover everything up. Po stood in shock and hatred. Shock because he though his girlfriend wouldn't do something like that ever. Hatred for Andrew because Tigress was beginning to fall for the Tiger and forget him. He glared hatred into him and let his anger build. Shifu then came up and spoke to Andrew about the Snow Leopard.

"Master Andrew what can you tell us about this Snow Leopard?" Said Shifu, as Andrew began to tell them, with Tigress looking at Andrew the whole time and Po growing angrier and more hatred filled the whole time.

"Well he is called Yao Hun and he is a Rogue bandit. I know him from when I was part of the Super Six back in Skyrim. Yao we used to call him and he use to train to be a fighter. He then became evil for no apparent reason and when I defeated him after he challenged me, he disappeared and I never saw him again. He is rather tricky and uses a lot of dodging moves and agility" Said Andrew, as he waited for Shifu to reply.

"Very well then, do you want to take any of my students on the trip with you?" Said Shifu, as Andrew had an interesting plan. He had seen Po glare at him whenever Tigress' was giving him attention and so he figured that Tigress was Po's girlfriend. If so, then Tigress was not doing good at being a girlfriend and trouble was building on their relationship. Andrew thought that if he took Po and Tigress together then he can turn Tigress away from himself and back to Po.

"I suppose I will, Tigress, Po, you two shall be joining me" Said Andrew, as Tigress' face lit up, while Po rolled his eyes and looked back at him. Andrew definitely knew that Po and Tigress were dating and that Tigress was out of line.

"Very well then, we will see you all when you come back" Said Shifu, as the three warriors set off. As Andrew was leaving he had a thought.

*This will be interesting. I have to defeat Yao Hun and save Po's relationship. Oh why couldn't I just have stayed with Jia* Thought Andrew as he walked with Tigress and Po. For Po though, this journey...Would be the biggest challenge he will ever face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Next chapter**_

Andrew, Po and Tigress (who was walking next to Andrew the whole time) traversed through the forest that let to Yao Hun's location. They were travelling pretty well and so far hadn't made a stop. Po though had been annoyed and angry through the whole journey. He was also feeling upset at his girlfriend now, as he wish she wasn't drawn to the Tiger Master. Up front and Tigress was asking questions to Andrew in a rather sweet tone of voice.

"So how tall are you?" Said Tigress as she started at his face in a dream like manner, using her sweet voice tone that she usually reserves only for Po.

"I'm 6' 2", why do you ask?" Said Andrew as he looked at her questioningly. He knew she might be up to something and he had to stop it now, before it hurt Po's relationship. Or even worse...Broke it up. When Tigress finally responded, she looked a bit nervous, as heard in her speech.

"No reason, just curious. Do you have students?" Said Tigress, as she asked yet another question. Again the sweet voice was present and so was the dream stare.

"Yes, they are the Super Six" Said Andrew, as he once again looked at her and knew she was up to something. She was obviously trying to know more about him. Po was just ignoring the two, as he thought Andrew was trying to steal Tigress from him. But THAT statement was completely wrong. Tigress then tried to say something else, but Andrew cut her off from speaking, as he sensed it was going to be worse and could mess up Po.

"Ok, we will pull over and rest for a bit, we need to be at full energy for Yao Hun" Said Andrew as he and the other two pulled into a little clearing that had a tree stump to and two rocks for seats. They all sat down on them, with Po and Tigress getting the two rocks and Andrew getting the tree stump. Andrew then said to Tigress to come over to him, as he wanted to try something.

"Tigress, come here, I have something for you" Said Andrew, as he looked at her wander over to him in a rather girly manner. Something that Po didn't like, as he looked away. Tigress sat down in front of Andrew and the male Tiger Master began to speak .

"I want to do a slight meditation session with you to enhance your mental state" Said Andrew, as he wanted to try something. He hoped that by entering her mental state, he could then send her a subconscious message to not show an interest in him. Tigress went into her meditation position and waited for Andrew's command.

"Right I will join you and I want you to be calm and relaxed" Said Andrew, as Tigress entered a calm state of mind. Andrew then went for it and entered her mental state. He then sent a few electrical impulse signals to her brain that told her to not be interested in him, but be interested in her boyfriend Po. Once this was done Andrew told her to come out of meditation and spoke to her.

"How do you feel?" Said Andrew, as he looked hopefully at her. Hoping she would be interested in him, but Po instead. But...He was let down, as she looked dreamily at him again.

"I'm great Master Andrew, that helped me" Said Tigress, as Andrew sighed inside himself. His plan had failed.

*Damnit...Wait a sec, I know* Thought Andrew as he then thought of his second backup plan, incase the first went wrong. He then spoke to her to give her something.

"Tigress come here" Said Andrew, as she wondered over to him, in that same dream like manner from earlier. Andrew cringed a bit at it.

"I want you to put this on" Said Andrew, as he gave her a necklace with a red amulet in the centre where it was held in place by a gold frame of sorts. Tigress stared at it in wonderment, before she looked at Andrew for explanation. Andrew did just that.

"It's an amulet from High Hrothgar that brings good luck and will. You seem to have good will and can therefore better you chances of it with this" Said Andrew, as he looked at her calmly. He didn't want to to anything to worsen the situation. Tigress looked at it again, before looking at Andrew dreamily and speaking.

"Thank you Master Andrew, I am honoured" Said Tigress as she looked at him very dreamily. She looked like she was entering dream state...Like she was imagining something. She then suddenly without thinking began to lean in towards Andrew, Po noticed this and began to panic, as his girlfriend was about to kiss this Tiger. But when Po looked at Andrew the Tiger Master wasn't moving and seemed to looked a bit uncomfortable. Tigress kept getting closer, until she was about 15cm from his face...She stopped. Po and Andrew sighed in relief as she hadn't kissed him. Po seemed discombobulated as to why Andrew seemed off when Tigress tried to kiss him. I mean she liked him, right? And he liked her, right? Po discarded these thought as Andrew spoke again.

"Right lets get moving again" Said Andrew, as he then started to move again, with the others following him. There was good news though. Tigress wasn't walking beside him or constantly asking him questions, as she was too busy with the amulet. Little did she know that the amulet was just a device to distract her and deter her. They travelled a bit more, but Tigress was emitting weird behaviour. And then disaster happened for both Po and Andrew. Tigress started to flirt with Andrew. She went up to him and walked really close beside him. So close that Andrew felt her fur in contact with his own. She then put her right paw on his shoulder and spoke the worst words she could speak for said situation.

"So Master Andrew, why don't you and me go out sometime for dinner" Said Tigress, as she rubbed his chest. Andrew tried not to push her away, but let her down lightly.

"Sorry Tigress, but I am not wanting to, I hope you can understand" Said Andrew, as he looked at Tigress. Po looked on at the two, completely jealous of the attention that Andrew is getting from HIS girlfriend. He was relieved to here though that Andrew had denied her. But he did promise himself to harden his feelings towards Tigress and be like she was to him when he first came to the palace...Completely...And utterly...Soulless. Tigress' face saddened a bit, but she seemed to understand.

"It's ok Master Andrew, I understand" Said Tigress, as she then faded back to in between Po and Andrew. Andrew felt relieved that she seemed to be a bit distracted from him and focused at the task at hand. They travelled a bit longer until they came to Yao Hun's hideout. It was a small cave located near some bushes. Andrew then seen Yao Xun outside near the Entrance of the cave. He alerted Po and Tigress about his findings.

"Po, Tigress I have located Yao Hun, he is up ahead, we will sneak in on him" Said Andrew, as he stared to go round the side of rock where he was and into some near bushes with Po and Tigress. They were all set up as they were near Yao Hun. This was it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Last chapter.**_

"Po, Tigress I have located Yao Hun, he is up ahead. We will sneak in on him and get the jump. He won't expect it" Said Andrew, as he stared to go round the side of rock where he was and into some near bushes with Po and Tigress. They were all set up as they were near Yao Hun. This was it.

When Yao Hun wasn't expecting it the three warriors pounced on him. Po kicked his legs, Tigress kicked his head and Andrew kicked his chest. Yao Hun was completely caught off guard as he flew into a tree and slumped down. He got to his feet and looked over to see the Panda he defeated earlier, but he was with two Tigers. One was female and the other was male. The male Tiger though, he recognised and it angered him beyond belief. Yao Hun then growled lowly at Andrew, as he remembered him from Skyrim.

"Andrew, why the hell are you here?" Growled Yao Hun, as he got into a stance. Andrew got into HIS stance and growled at Yao Hun. Po and Tigress just got into a stance.

"I'm here to stop you Yao and I promise you I will" Said Andrew, as he glared at the Snow Leopard. Yao Hun snarled back and spoke lowly.

"Not this time" Said Yao Hun, as he charged at Andrew, snarling as he shot off. Andrew, Po and Tigress shot off as well, with Andrew and Tigress snarling as they took off. The battle...Was on. Yao Hun got first hit in on Po, as he punched the Panda in his jaw. Po stumbled back, as the rogue went in for another hit, but was denied as Po Roundhouse Kicked his fist away from hitting him. The Dragon Warrior then followed this up with a punch and kick to the face, as Yao Hun stumbled and groaned a bit. Po then finished up with a Palm Strike to his chest and Yao Hun flew back into Tigress, who Roundhouse Kicked his back, sending a large pain up Yao Hun's back. He yelled in pain before getting punched in the back by the same Tigress. He fell to the ground and was about to get up when Tigress went and pulled him up from the ground, before executing a Double Palm Strike to the Yao Hun's back. The Snow Leopard shot off in the direction of Andrew, who done a body crunching combo. He done a Palm Strike to the spine of Yao Hun, breaking it completely, before he flipped backwards and hoisted himself into the air, doing a backwards handstand, as he then kicked the falling body of Yao Xun multiple times, moving the body backwards with each kick. He then kicked it one last time and made it powerful, sending Yao Hun into the air and crashing down. But not before the Tiger Master powered up to do the big finisher. He done a Tahlia Leap, but when his foot connected with the rogue, it sent lightning coursing through Yao Hun's body and also it sent out a massive wave of lighting. Po and Tigress stood in amazement, as they watched Andrew continue to decimate the Snow Leopard.

Andrew then initiated the next part of his plan, as he saw Yao Hun's body fall to the ground, he unleashed the Unrelenting Force Thu'um.

"FUS...RO DAH!" Shouted Andrew, as a blue force was sent Yao Hun's way, crushing him against the cliff he was now forced against.

*Time to end this* Thought Andrew, as he done the final move of his plan. He sprinted on all fours at Yao Hun and then pushed off the ground, launching himself at the battered Snow Leopard. He then drew back his hands into a Palm Strike stance, as his hands began to glow with Sun energy. It was his Sun Pulse move. He struck Yao Hun right on the chest and the Snow Leopard evaporated in Sun energy. Po and Tigress stood in absolute shock at what they had just witnessed from Andrew. They never even knew something like that was possible. Andrew then got out of his stance and walked over to them.

"You two ok?" Said Andrew, as Tigress suddenly lunged herself at him. Po's eyes widened, but then relaxed as Andrew held out his paw.

"Not now Tigress, I just need to see if your ok" Said Andrew, as he checked them both. With them both fine, he decided to talk to Po and help him.

*Yao Hun's gone. Now time to save Po's relationship* Thought Andrew, as he walked over to the Panda.

"Po can I talk to you in private for a second?" Said Andrew, as Po nodded, obviously wanting to say something. They went to a secluded part of the forest, as Tigress stayed where they previously were. Po then began to talk to Andrew. It was exactly what Andrew was expecting.

"What's happening between you and my girlfriend?" Said Po firmly, as he looked into Andrew's eyes. Andrew then began to explain.

"Thats actually what I came to talk to you about" Said Andrew, as Po gestured for him to continue.

"You've probably noticed that I've been a wee bit worried throughout this journey and event" Said Andrew, as Po nodded to show he understood, before the Tiger Master continued.

"Well thats because Tigress has been flirting with me this whole time. And it is completely and utterly wrong" Said Andrew, as Po's eyes widened. He obviously was expecting Andrew to say something about taking Tigress from him.

"You mean you don't like her that way?" Said Po, as Andrew shook his head. What the male Tiger said next, calmed Po's mind and nerves.

"Po, I'm engaged" Said Andrew, as Po's eyes widened a wee bit. But Po had one question though.

"But what was the amulet you gave her? Wasn't it special?" Said Po, as Andrew continued to calm his fears.

"No thats just an amulet necklace, it was meant to distract her from me and get her to not pay attention to me. Hopefully she would then forget about liking me and be with you again. But it seemed not. I plan to help you though" Said Andrew, as Po then spoke to him again.

"What do you propose?" Said Po, as he listened to Andrew's idea.

"I'm going to talk with Tigress just now and I want you to be close by. Enough to hear, but not to be noticed or heard. I'm going to fix your relationship Po, I promise you" Said Andrew, as he then was enveloped in a hug by Po. Andrew's eyes widened a bit at first but returned the Panda's gracious hug.

"I'm sorry for being so negative to you and I thank you for helping me" Said Po, as he broke the hug. Andrew smiled as he liked the Panda's kindness.

"No problem Po, anything for a friend, now lets go fix your relationship" Said Andrew, as he smiled at Po. The Dragon Warriors smiled back and then went to go for Tigress. They entered the cave area and seen Tigress, Andrew nodded slightly at Po and Po nodded back, before going to his hiding spot. Andrew walked over to Tigress and began to speak with her. This was it.

"Tigress can I speak to you about something?" Said Andrew, as Tigress smiled.

"Of course" Said Tigress, as Andrew then asked a beginning question.

"Well Po is your boyfriend...Correct?" Said Andrew, as Tigress nodded.

"Yes we've been going out for a few weeks now" Said Tigress, as Andrew then said something completely unexpected.

"Well, I have to say something that needs to be said. You shouldn't be flirting with me" Said Andrew, as Tigress eyes widened. She just stayed silent as Andrew continued.

"You are Po's girlfriend. You love him, not me. And even if you weren't with Po, you still couldn't love me because I'm engaged" Said Andrew, as he looked at Tigress. Her eyes were completely widened and she spoke in slight stutters.

"Y-Your en-engaged?" Said Tigress, as she now felt guilty for flirting with a man who is affianced.

"Yes, I'm engaged. And here's another thing, you've payed no attention to your boyfriend throughout this journey. Your meant to be his girlfriend...Someone who he can love and someone who is meant to love him the same. But so far, you've showed me that you don't love him. He is now broken inside, because he thinks you've broken up with him" Said Andrew, as Tigress' eyes widened. Po thinks they've broken up.

"Here's my final thing. When you were staring dreamily at me, or trying to kiss me, or mostly flirting with me...Did you ever stop to even consider how Po felt, when he was watching his girlfriend flirt with another male?" Said Andrew, as Tigress couldn't hold up any longer...She cried. All the things she's done, suddenly came back to her in a big realisation. She had been FLIRTING with ANOTHER male, who is ENGAGED to ANOTHER girl, while her BOYFRIEND was IN FRONT OF HER! Po watched from the shadows and dropped down in front of his girlfriend, enveloping her in a hug. Tigress knew her boyfriend was comforting her. She then came out of his chest and spoke to him.

"Po, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to..." Said Tigress, as she was cut off by her boyfriend kissing her lips passionately. Tigress' eyes widened, completely caught off guard. But she then began to melt into it. Po wrapped his arms around her sleek waist, as hers were already wrapped around his neck. Tigress then felt Po slid his tongue into her mouth and entomb hers in his own. She moaned and sucked on the tip of his tongue making him moan, as she was getting reacquainted with him again. She stopped sucking on the tip and went back to making out with him. Andrew stood smiling widely as he had accomplished both missions. Po and Tigress broke off and breathed heavily as they nuzzled each other.

"I love you Po, I love you forever my sweet Panda" Said Tigress, as she purred at him lovingly. Po loved the affection and spoke back softly.

"I love you too Tigress, I love forever as well my beautiful kitten" Said Po, as he and Tigress walked over to Andrew, who was still smiling widely.

"You two all fixed now?" Said Andrew, as he was then hugged by Tigress. Andrew's eyes widened a bit, but he knew it was like Po's hug. It was one that was thanking him.

"Thank you for helping me see straight" Said Tigress, as she broke the hug and snuggled into her boyfriend's warm and welcoming embrace. Andrew then pondered something.

"Just out of curiosity, why were you flirting with me and why were you attracted to me?" Said Andrew, as Po thought the same thing.

"Yeah, to be honest babe, I'm kinda curious as well" Said Po, as Tigress looked nervously on at them. Still cuddled into her boyfriend's body, as sunk a little deeper as she spoke timidly.

"Well to be honest..I thought you were...Kinda...Hot" Said Tigress, as she blushed deep red, some of it visible through her fur. Po and Andrew smiled as Po cuddled his girlfriend tightly.

"Aww, honey you don't need to be embarrassed, it's ok" Said Po, as Tigress then squealed and buried her face into his furry chest. Po smiled at his Tigress' cuteness. Even Andrew thought she was cute like this.

"Shy are we?" Said Po, as Tigress nodded her head while she was still in his chest. Po kissed her forehead and then spoke to Andrew.

"Lets go back now bud" Said Po, as Andrew smiled and nodded at the Panda to show his understanding.

"No problem Po, lets go" Said Andrew as the trio headed back to the Palace, with Tigress and Po resting their heads against each other, cuddled happily. They got back and the rest of the Five along with Shifu went up to them to ask about the mission.

"So Master Andrew, did everything go well?" Said Shifu, as he looked at the Tiger master opposite him. Andrew smiled and looked at Po and Tigress who smiled back.

"Better than you could've imagined" Said Andrew, as Shifu smiled and nodded at the Tiger Master.

"I'm glad everything went well, thank you for your help, it is very much appreciated" Said Shifu, as he sent a generous smile Andrew's way. But before Andrew could respond Zeng came in to speak with the Tiger Master.

"Master Andrew, I have news for you" Said Zeng, as he looked at Andrew. Andrew turned to face the goose messenger as he spoke.

"What would that be Zeng?" Said Andrew, as he looked at the goose. What Zeng said next, surprised the Elder God.

"Master Jia Hu is here for you" Said Zeng, as an extremely beautiful female Tigress walked up behind him and looked at Andrew lovingly. She had Orange and White fur w\ Black stripes and patches of brown fur, she also had unique Azure coloured eyes, that stood out.

"Jia, what are you doing here babe?" Said Andrew, as he looked at his now present fiancée. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he held her curvy and slim waist.

"I was worried about you my love and I missed you very much" Said Jia, as she smiled at the Tiger. The Jade Palace Masters just stood in shock to see Andrew's fiancée in front of them. The guys (except Po, although he thought this a wee bit) were in complete awe at her. She had the most perfect figure that they had ever seen. Back with the Tiger couple and they were nuzzling and licking each other. They stopped and then Andrew spoke.

"Well I'm very touched that you came babe" Said Andrew, as he kissed her soft, silky lips that he loved so much. He loved this girl so much, as the fact that he was going to be married to her, pleased him even more. They kissed and then broke away, as Andrew introduced the Five, Po and Shifu to her.

"Guys I want to introduce you to the most special and amazing person in my life" Said Andrew, as he cuddled her from behind. Jia smiled and purred at his affection, as she put her right arm around her fiancé's head, whilst her paw stroked the back of it. He kissed her cheek before starting.

"This is Master Jia Hu, 2nd Elder God of Skyrim, Leader of the best fighting team in the world - the Super Six and most importantly, my beautiful fiancé" Said Andrew, as he smiled at the happy faces of the Jade Palace Masters. Jia usually had this effect on people. She always made people smile.

"It's an honour to meet you Master Jia Hu" Said Shifu, as he bowed at her. Jia, not being able to bow back due to her fiancé's warm embrace, just nodded and smiled. Jia then looked at Tigress and spoke to her.

"Tigress, my fiancé told me that you were flirting with him and had a crush on him" Said Jia, as she smiled at Tigress, who froze while holding Po's paw.

"Yes, I did. I'm so sorry Jia, please don't hurt me" Said Tigress, as she nervously looked at Jia. She was surprised though when the female Tigress giggled and then said.

"Oh don't worry, lots of people have flirted and had a crush on my Tiger. Most have not had a good ending, but when I heard about what happened with you and Po, I was touched and thought it was sweet" Said Jia, as she smiled at Tigress.

"Thanks Jia, maybe we could be friends?" Suggested Tigress, as she looked at Jia. The female Tigress seemed interested by it.

"Why just be friends, why not be best friends. Hell lets be Tiger BFFs" Said Jia, as Tigress' face lit up with joy.

"Thats great!" Said Tigress, as she and Jia began to hug each other and jump up and down rather excitedly. Po and Andrew's eyes rolled, whilst they were chucking at their lovers excited nature. Andrew then went up to Jia and pulled her into him and Po done the same with Tigress.

"Alright trouble, lets go home" Said Andrew, as they said goodbye to the Jade Palace Masters. Andrew then got to Tigress to say his goodbye.

"Well Tigress, it was nice meeting you" Said Andrew, as Tigress smiled whilst holding Po's paw.

"It was nice meeting you too, maybe me and Po can visit you sometime" Said Tigress, as Andrew then spoke again. He had something for her.

"Of course. Well I've one last thing to give you, think of it as a parting gift" Said Andrew, as Tigress became curious.

"Whats that?" Said Tigress, as she inquired to know.

"This" Said Andrew, as he cupped her right cheek with his right paw and kissed her left cheek lightly before he pulled away. Tigress' face immediately froze as soon as his paw touched her cheek. She was in such elation that she had froze. She looked at Andrew and he was smiling at her.

"Take care Tigress" Said Andrew, as he then took hold of Jia's paw. Tigress then possessed the biggest smile on her face ever.

"He kissed me" Said Tigress, as she held that once too familiar dreamy look. Po chuckled with the others while Jia giggled.

"But it was your cheek honey" Said Po, as he smirked at Tigress. She didn't care though, it was still a kiss to her.

"He kissed me" Said Tigress, again as everyone laughed. Tigress broke out of her trance and looked at Andrew.

"Well bye guys" Said Andrew, as everyone said goodbye, as Andrew was a spec in the distance holding Jia's paw. All the Masters were going inside, except Tigress as she and Po went to the Peach Tree to have some alone time. Po sat against the tree with Tigress in between his legs, her back pressed against his chest, as she purred contently. This was nice for both of them, some bonding time. Po then spoke to Tigress softly and quietly to keep them mood going .

"I love you so much my kitten" Said Po, as Tigress turned her head to face him and spoke back whilst purring.

"I love you too dumpling" Said Tigress, as she and Po began to lean in. Their lips connected and a warm feeling of love and pride took over them. Po's paws were cupping Tigress' cheeks and hers were against his chest. This was so romantic for the two of them. In the fading light of day, the two lovers held their kiss of romance as they slowly broke off and then fell asleep, with Tigress cuddled into Po for warmth and protection. She would always have her Po, as she had one, last thought.

*I love you forever...My Sweet Panda*

The End

 _ **A/N: Stay tuned for TiPo in the Oneshot series, it will happen. Just have patience.**_


End file.
